


Kids again

by sensiblekitty



Series: Isco/Morata oneshots [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, House Cleaning, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Álvaro and Isco decide to clean the house, but who said that they will merely do the cleaning? :)</p><p>Based on <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131503629163/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-of-your-otp-deciding">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids again

**Author's Note:**

> -Part of the accomplishment for a promise I've made. :')
> 
> -Is there anyone around still following "An Unexpected Date"? If so, then, I'm sorry for the lack of update. Just wait a little bit more, please, chapter 15 is coming soon. <3

It was a lazy Sunday for Isco, as he laid on the couch, fingers pressing the forward button on the remote control, absent-mindedly skimming through the TV channels. He let out a long yawn when a cloth fell on the top of his head and blocked his vision.

“Come on, lazy bone, it is cleaning day today.” A tall young man with dark brown hair appeared from the kitchen and stood beside the sofa. Isco took the piece of cloth off his head and glanced through the housemate. The boy was properly dressed for the occasion, as he had his hair covered with a headscarf, wore an apron to prevent his shirt and short from get splashed and rubber boots to protect his feet. He had the rare ability of always looking great, even with plain old clothes and cleaning accessories. 

“But it is Sunday, Álvaro, and it has been a rough week. Please, let’s postpone this cleaning for next weekend.”

“If we save for another week, our house will just accumulate more dust and the cleaning will be twice harder. Remember the last time we have procrastinated the cleaning for one month and we have spent a whole day with removing the impregnated dirt from the floor, the walls, and the furniture. Is that what you want? Do the work that is twice heavier?”

Isco sighed loud. He will never forget that day, after which several muscles of his body pained for days. He looked around the house and realized it wasn’t that dirty, maybe Álvaro is exaggerating and the house would still be clean for another week.

“It is not that dirty, I’m sure that by next weekend, the dirt still won’t be impregnated.”

Huffing loudly, Álvaro approached Isco and showed him a broom and a bucket.

“We will do it today, and you will help me,” he said, looking straight into his eyes.

“I can’t convince you otherwise, can I?” Isco looked back at Álvaro with his trademark: the lost puppy eyes, as Álvaro named it; something he always wore whenever he wanted to get something, and when the taller man shook his head, he scowled. "You clean freaker."

“Better be a clean freaker than a friend of dirt like you are." Álvaro shoved his tongue for Isco and added, "hey, don’t look at me with your puppy eyes. I already know about your tactic.”

“Okay, okay, you won.” Isco shrunk his shoulders, releasing a long sigh and picking the cleaning materials from the other man’s hands. The good part is that if they do it today, next week, the cleaning will be easier, that served as a consolation, not to mention that he was on accord with the housemate that a clean house has a better vibe. 

For Isco’s luck, their house was quite small and was just a one-story building; therefore, it wasn’t difficult to tidy the place. Between cleaning the living room, the kitchen and each one's rooms, washing up the clothes and hanging them out, and brooming the porch, a few hours have passed, and they were almost finished. The last remaining place was the bathroom, but that wouldn't be a big deal.

"Thank God it's almost over!" Isco grumbled, lips forming a pout as they stood by the bathroom door. He could guess that after these few hours doing these domestic errands, he has aged at least ten years, all thanks to Álvaro and his freaking obsession over cleaning. Afterwards, he would make sure he was going to isolate himself in his room and sleep for hours without being disturbed by the other man.

"See, I told you it wouldn't take long to do the cleaning. Come on, Isco, it's the last place to clean!" Álvaro took his cleaning gloves off, wiped his hands on the apron and squeezed Isco's shoulders, leaning closer and whispering into his ears. "I'll treat us both tonight," he mumbled, his voice in a lowered tone making Isco's back hair shiver.

Raising an eyebrow, Isco turned to face the taller man, catching his eyes in a stare and opening his mouth in a small grin. "Hm, I wonder about what you mean by 'treat'."

Still holding the gaze, Álvaro's eyes shone and crinkles formed around them. Covering his mouth with his hand, he chuckled before answering, "A set of fried chicken and French fries plus ice cream on my account." Caressing his hand over Isco's shoulders, he added shortly after, "we could also talk about other treats."

Isco drifted away from Álvaro's touch and pushed him with a giggle."Nice attempt, Álvi, but next time, come up with a better line to get me."

"Okay, at least I tried." Álvaro's smile diminished and looked away, opening the bathroom door and walking ahead, and Isco had the impression that his words hurt the housemate. A pan of guilty gushed over the malagueño.

The two started doing the cleaning without talking each other, Álvi cleaning the box and Isco focused on the floor. The shorter man threw water from the bucket and poured laundry detergent all over the floor, scrubbing it with the broom in repeated movements, until bubbles formed over the tile. For a moment, he could swear he was alone, as Álvaro made no noise while cleaning the wall; thus, he wasn't aware of the moment the taller man left the box, in the same way Álvaro hasn't noticed the mix of water and soap on the floor, not being able to avoid the slipping. Fortunately, Isco was a few inches away and held him from behind and they both leaned on the wall to avoid a fall, Isco's grip embracing Álvaro's body.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," Álvaro apologized, eyes looking everywhere but to Isco. "I haven't noticed the water with soap."

"No, it's me who has to apologize. I was rude with you, Álvi and took your words for granted." Isco loosened his grip and pecked on Álvaro's neck. "I'm sorry." 

The shorter man saw when Álvaro turned to look at him, and he would imagine that that was supposed to be their moment, but instead, the taller man snorted and giggled loudly, to which Isco glared. "Sorry, you're so cute and so miserable with this bunch of foam all over your face, your shirt."

"Laugh while you can, _tonto_." The malagueño wiped the foam from his own face and rubbed on the man's arms; then, he grabbed a bunch of water from the bucket and splashed over the other man. 

Isco hasn't realized that his action would lead to a battle with water and soap all over the bathroom, nor that it would extend to the corridor that half an hour ago was fully clean, but now had footsteps of slippers. Much less, that it would get to their rooms, with one throwing at each other pillows, box and random objects. He barely predicted that their silly war would reach the living room, and the magazines that Álvaro has organized flipped all over the place, much less, that they would run to the kitchen and throw eggs and flour on the other, leaving remains of eggshells everywhere. When they were tired...or more likely, Álvaro took notice of the chaos that they had created, it was too late. The whole house was in a beautiful mess, as well as them. 

“We are a fucking mess." At that moment, the two men couldn't help but laugh at their messy appearances from head to toe, a mix of soap, water, egg, flour and pillow feather. Even Álvaro, who was obsessed over cleaning, had a relaxed expression on his face and shared the laughter, and the two men looked like little kids who got caught in a prank. 

“How are we going to fix it though?" Álvaro asked, after the funny moment was gone and he returned to normal. "It’s worse than before.”

“By cleaning, as you always say.” Raising an eyebrow, Isco pointed to the bathroom's direction, where all the cleaning materials have been left. 

Walking in slow footsteps, the two repeated all the tidying process in each place they have messed, and when they finished wiping the floor of the bathroom, they hugged each other tightly. 

“Aww, I can’t believe we have finished before lunch.”

“Yeah, but lunch will have to wait a bit longer, because I have to remove all this bunch of dirt.”

“And I have to wait not only for lunch, but also for your bath before I take my own deserved shower. Okay, clean freaker, your friend of dirt will patiently wait.”

“Unless you join me.”

Those words made Isco raise an eyebrow. Of course, it was just a joke coming from Álvaro. That dude was always playing around with people and darting pick-up lines, there was no way he was being serious. He knew well that type of man, yet for a few seconds, he considered accepting the ‘invitation’.

“Just kidding,” Álvaro nudged, talking a pair of clean clothes and his towel and closing the door right after.

“I didn’t want either!” Isco exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders. He shouldn’t be surprised, but Álvaro had this disturbing effect on him, unbalancing his confident self.

After Isco took his ‘deserved bath’, the two got the leftovers from the former night’s dinner as a lunch and sat beside each other on the couch. Yawning, the malagueño rested his head on the madrileño's shoulders and it didn't take long until they cuddled together in the sofa.

"Hey, Álvi. Are you being serious about treating us tonight?"

"In what sense?"

"In every sense."

"Yes, I am."

"I accept your offer."

"Nice. We still have a few hours to think about dinner. But for now, nothing better than a nap."

Whether he was being serious about the other things or just joking around, Isco couldn't tell, but at least he wouldn't have to pay his part on the dinner. And ice cream was a dessert he has been craving for days. Not a bad offer, indeed, is what he pondered, before closing his eyes and sleep on Álvaro's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
